


Rinnegru dates

by Anonymous



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, im back👍
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tinen and thhgru spend rhe day at rinnen’s hosue :3(Before gru and rinne were married and before aoi was born )
Relationships: Rinne Amagi/Gru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Rinnegru dates

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM BACK 👍  
> Im so sorry for tjis i seriously couldnt stop thinking about making rknne x gru fluff  
> anyways . Enjoy i guess

It was a bronihng day in gru land. But gru didnt mind that anymore  
He called bhis boyfreidn  
“Hey rinner.. im bored can i go to ur hosue?” Rinen answered quickky “YES! Get in here ❤️" gru smiled anf went there quickky

Whe gru arrived at rinne’s house rinne was waiting at the door and smiled when he saw his boyfriend coming into his uouse “hi babe :3 come in ” gru smiled shyly and blushed slightly then enfteref with rinner  
“I got u sweets rinner!” Ehen gru said that rinne smiled a lot and blushed “thank you gru-kun!”  
Gru started giving the sweets in the abatg he brought one by one to rinne  
“I love you gru-kun..” Rinne looked the other way and blushed “I lvor you too rinne❤️❤️” gru then hug rinne and kissed him and rinen guhuged and ksised back

“What do we donow gru kun?” Rinne ñput his hand on his chin and looked at gru “Lets wacth my movie! It should be airign rigjt now. ” Rinnes eyes lifhted up and he nodded, rhen thhey both went to thw couch and brooght the sweets gru got  
“These are so good!!” rinne started going closwr to gru, puutting his hand aroudn him “Yes i got tjem feom the most expensive sweet shop in gru land” both of them blushed and gru noticed what rinenr wanted to do so he got closer too . Rinne let hsib head rest on grus shoudler , still eating sweets.

When the movie ended rinne was almost alseep “gru ... you looked too cut e int he movie”  
Grj blushed at rhe complimeent “thank your inen ” gru kisse d rinenrs head z z. Rinen fell asleep moments afeyer. gru looked at the hour “i would stay my desr rinne but i gotta do gru land important stuff...” gru moved out of the couch trying not to wake rinner up and he leg him sleep. Ebfore goign to hiscastle again gru swarcjed for a blanket to cover hiss boyfriend in it. When he did, he presser a kiss on rinenrs foreheaf "i lovr oyou rinne kun..” he left a note on the table and htem left

\-- -

When rinen woke up gru wsnt there anymore. He got sad  
Then eh saw a note on his table  
"Hi rinen when you see tjis youll be so confused why im kot ehre but i had to leave foe gfu land stuff.. i hope you had a good sleep i kvoe you"

Rinne smiled “im gonn marry this man"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you wnjoyed reading this ❤️  
> (I literally dont know how to weite fics a lot so i dont know if this is considered as fluff But anywyas)
> 
> Goodbye rinnegru nation.


End file.
